La orden de los lobos hambrientos
by hanaYami-chan
Summary: una niña extraña une a los mugiwaras y a los piratas de corazon con tres chicas extrañas. No soy muy buena con los summarys ustedes dicen si sera buena o no
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están esta es una nueva serie xD bueno Love pansage espero que te guste en esta están

nuevas ocs

Personajes:

Hana

Aspecto:tiene el cabello blanco,ojos rojos y es un lobo japonés(un humano que se transforma en lobo ya están extintos xd)tiene los pechos medianos(no tan grandes como los de nami y robín)

Personalidad:es hiperactiva y amable,la mayoría del tiempo esta leyendo,cuando se molesta se porta fría e ignora a los demás

Defecto:es muy orgullosa casi nunca se deja ayudar y aveces se vuelve muy inocente lo que molesta a los demás

Poderes:se comió la terapashi terapashi no mi(fruta inventado) para controlar sus poderes que son

control de elementos y invocar demonios

Kira

Aspecto: es rubia,tiene un ojo rojo el otro lo tiene con un parche y también es un lobo japonés(tienen las orejas y cola de lobos)tiene los pechos medianos

Personalidad:es fría y orgullosa , casi nunca llora(de verdad CASI NUNCA LLORA)se porta amable con las persona que ama, casi nunca se le ve sonreír

Poderes:se comio la anima anima no mi(alma alma no mi xD) controla el rayo y es experta con las espadas

Sachiya

Aspecto:tiene el cabello castaño,los ojos color miel y también es un lobo japonés, tiene los pechos medianos

Personalidad:Es hiperactiva y inocente, y sincera

Defecto:es muy tonta por lo que siempre hace algo mal XD

Poderes:Aqua Aqua no mi, controla el fuego y el agua(gracias a la fruta)

bueno hasta aquí la nueva presentación de mis personajes Chaoo :3


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola muy buenas a todos guapísimos XD wii como les va aclarando dudas desde tiempos inmemoriales xD bueno todas ellas hana y Sachiya tienen 17 y Kira 18 esto esa entre las islas de

Dressrosa primero viene mi isla inventada y después dressrosa ,Por cierto CREO que no voy a actualizar la otra historia por que mi imaginación no va por cierto quiero que love pansage me disculpe pero si tengo una idea haré otro capitulo sin mas que decir comienzo el capitulo

Acto 1:Una Niña Misteriosa

Los Mugiwaras y los Pirates Heart estaban tranquilos(a su manera xD)-Luffy veo un barco-dijo Usopp

-Bien vayamos a ver de repente hay comida-dijo Luffy

Después de traer el barco

-Una Niña?-dijo Nami

-Ayuda... Por favor-se desmaya

-Chopper Ayudala-

-Hai!-dijo Chopper

Pov Niña(aun no tiene nombre :C )

*me pregunto como estaran ,yo logre escapar pero me preocupo,chicas espero que estén bien.

lo único que vi antes de desmayarme fue dos tripulaciones algo… especiales debería de levantarme

tengo que salvarlas*-ummh… Hola-dije en un susurro

-Wahh-se cae algo y veo un reno

-Ahh Perdon,te asuste te hiciste daño,Lo siento-lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama

-Ahh no te preocupes, le voy a decir a los chicos, que ya despertaste-dijo el reno

-Si-dije

Después de unos minutos

-Estas bien? te hiciste daño?-dijo una chica pelinaranja

-quiere algo de comer pequeña?-dijo un rubio

-Si estoy bien y no tengo hambre-dije con una gotita en la cabeza

-una pregunta, como llegaste hasta aqui-dijo un chico con un sombrero con motas marrones

-es una larga historia,pero tienen que ayudarme por favor-dije yo en tono de suplica

-si te ayudamos,pero dinos tu nombre-dijo un chico con sombrero de paja

-Me llamo Yuki,Yuki Amaterasu-(mi oc de la otra Yuki:he vuelto :D Yo:bueno sigamos ^.^U)

-Y en que te ayudamos-dijo un peliverde

-necesito que rescatéis a mi nakamas ,unos Tennryubitos las atraparon ,ellas son fuertes,pero no quiero que se enfrente a un almirante,ahh y por cierto como se llaman?-dije

-Yo me llamo Monkey ,el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas,y ellos son Zoro,Nami,Sanji,Chopper,Franky y Brook-dijo el de sombrero de paja

-y el?-dije,señalando a el chico del sombrero con motas,un oso polar que vestía un mono naranja y dos chicos con sombrero y traje de astronauta.

-yo me llamo Trafalgar Law-dijo Trafalgar

-yo Bepo, Lo siento-dijo el oso

-nosotros ,Sachi y Penguin-dijieron los dos a la misma vez

-no tienes porque disculparte Señor Bepo-dije con una sonrisa calida,me gustan mucho los osos

-Lo siento-dijo otra vez

-y donde están?-dijo Nami

-en la siguiente isla-dije

-bueno escuchen Tarados vamos ah ir a rescatar a las nakamas de Yuki-dijo

-Si!-dijieron todos menos el Señor Trafalgar

Continuara

Hasta hoy el capitulo Y con una sonrisa me despido,dejad reviews Yaneee!


End file.
